


reflection

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: Based on the story told by Super, of the three times Viol2t kissed Sinatraa in Korea.
Relationships: ChoiHyoBin | Choi Hyo-Bin/super | Matthew DeLisi, MirroR | Trinh "Chris" Gia Huy/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki, sinatraa | Jay Won/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> sinatraa/Viol2t is onesided! Please take note before you proceed!

Matthew wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Or rather, the series of events that are slowly unfolding right before his very eyes.

The players of San Francisco Shock were in Korea, inside a party room that they had rented on their off-day. They had brought drinks, the music was on full-blast, and overall everyone was having a good time.

Matthew was cozying up against Hyo-bin, having only a glass of beer because his intent was to try out alcohol, not getting too comfortable with it. Hyo-bin was beside him, his body warm and soft, the smell of tinted smoke from his e-cigarette tickling Matthew’s nostrils.

He hears someone making a ruckus in front of him. Matthew looks up, and sees Min-ki tossing his body against Jay, who struggled to push the clearly drunk boy off him.

“What are you doing, Min-ki?!” Jay shrieked, his usually deep slur of a voice now a few pitches high.

“I really, really, really, want to kiss you,” Min-ki voiced out, which stunned the whole room.

Hyo-bin barely lifted an eyebrow, before being the first one to break the silence with his chuckle. Matthew turned to look at Hyo-bin. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Hyo-bin managed to reply with a smile, before leaning down and stealing a kiss from Matthew, then only he realized that his boyfriend is drunk, from the taste of alcohol on his lips.

“No!” Jay’s yelling snapped Matthew’s attention back to the unlikely duo in front of him. The MVP started running around the room, chased closely by their best flex support player. Everyone laughed at their antics for a bit, before continuing what they were doing. Only Matthew kept his eyes on the both of them, and it took a long while for Min-ki’s persistent “I want to kiss you, Sinatraa!” to come to a halt when Jay turned around and pinned Min-ki to the ground.

Everyone’s attention turned back to them again, and even Min-ki stopped his excessive drunk begging. Jay visibly took a deep breath. “Are you really sure you want to kiss me?”

Min-ki nodded from beneath Jay. “Oh my god, yes.”

Jay initiated the kiss, leaning down first and giving Min-ki a peck on the lips. That was it, nothing more than two pairs of lips touching together, but it still sparked a huge cheer from the other members. Nam-joo was especially loud, even clapping from the excitement.

Matthew remembers seeing Min-ki blush, even through the dim lights in the party room. He also remembers noticing Min-ki’s eyes trailing Jay’s figure when he got off him, seeing all the longing and need and want and craving, a palette of emotions reflecting off his round glasses.

For a moment, Matthew wishes he was drunk so he wouldn’t be able to remember all the pain in Min-ki’s eyes.

But Min-ki stood up almost as quickly, and joined the gang at the table for more rounds of drinks. Matthew blinks as Hyo-bin blew more smoke towards him, giggling adorably when Matthew scrunches up in annoyance.

“Choi, if you do that _ again _ I’ll go sit with Myeong-hwan, I swear.”

That seemed to set the older boy off, “No, please, don’t go there...” Even going as far to tuck away his e-cigarette pen, Hyo-bin snuggled closer to Matthew, kissing the side of his face as he wraps his arms around him. “I love you, Matthew...” Hyo-bin slurred slowly, hazy eyes staring straight into Matthew.

“I love you too, Choi.” Matthew chuckled, loving all the attention from Hyo-bin.

Their tiny moment was interrupted by yet another ruckus of Min-ki wanting another kiss from Jay again. Matthew looked at them running around the room once more, a part of him finding it funny, yet another part of him reminding him of the possibly unrequited love from Min-ki towards Jay.

Matthew reached out and poured himself another cup of beer.

He doesn’t like alcohol, but he’ll be damned if he has to see Min-ki being so miserable again.

It didn’t take a lot for Matthew to be drunk. He vaguely remembers Jay kissing Min-ki again by the time alcohol decided to seep into his system. Matthew feels hot and bothered, and turned towards Hyo-bin, who had been snacking while staring at him.

“Were you looking at me the entire time?”

Hyo-bin nodded. “You’re so cute, Matthew~”

Matthew reached out to whack at Hyo-bin’s face, who, in return, had caught his hand perfectly and kissed the back of his palm. “Don’t do that! You’re _ shocking _me...”

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s english, Matthew nodded. “Then stop being creepy too, okay?”

Hyo-bin shook his head. “Nope!”

Matthew laughed. “Thought so.” He leaned against Hyo-bin, who catches him with practiced ease. “I’m so dizzy...”

“I got you, I got you,” Hyo-bin repeated, patting and rubbing Matthew’s back gently. “Take it easy.”

Matthew feels warm and mellow, and his mind focuses on being engulfed in Hyo-bin’s presence. “You feel so good, Hyo-bin hyung...”

Hyo-bin giggled, landing a kiss on Matthew’s forehead, but saying nothing else. Matthew stayed like that for a while, just leaning against Hyo-bin, and not realizing when he had dozed off, only doing so when he’s woken up by a loud cheer from his other teammates. 

Matthew groaned, the lights above him seemed too bright even when they’re dim. “Did they...”

“Yep! They kissed, again,” Hyo-bin laughed, and Matthew blinked open his eyes blearily just in time to see Jay leaving Min-ki’s side.

_ Just how many times does he want to do this… _ Matthew thought, looking at his barely finished cup of beer, versus the multiple cans of beer that Min-ki had chugged, before a thought sparked from him.

_ Are you lending strength from alcohol, Min-ki? _

Matthew glanced at Min-ki, who looked like he had given up. On what exactly, Matthew doesn’t know.

Or maybe he does, but he refused to acknowledge it, quietly saving a piece of pride for his friend.

Matthew blinked back to the present. It was 28th April, 2020. His chat rolled along a monitor beside him. He had accidentally slipped into a trip down memory lane after recalling to his stream about the three times Jay kissed Min-ki. Matthew gathered himself before addressing his stream again.

At least things had changed between the time when that kiss happened until now, and Matthew doesn’t have to worry about Min-ki anymore.

Along some time a few months ago, San Francisco Shock had came back to business after their season break. They had started to go around and getting to know other teams, starting scrimmages and practices together. It was as if that night didn’t happen at all, and everything was back to normal.

Matthew had been keeping an eye on Min-ki, not wanting one wild night to ruin the team’s dynamics. Fortunately for him, Min-ki seemed every bit the professional player that was expected of him. But something still seemed off.

He only voiced out his concerns a while later, between hushed whispers, to Hyo-bin alone. His tank partner only smiled, and when asked, only gave an answer that shocked Matthew.

“Min-ki got a boyfriend!”

After processing his initial shock, Matthew only managed to squeeze out one single thought. “What?!”

“It’s a secret. I can’t tell you.” Hyo-bin puffed his cheeks, which Matthew thinks is an adorable ruse to throw him off the jaw-dropping fact.

“Please, Choi. Just tell me who he is!”

“No! It’s a secret!”

“Choi!!”

A few rooms down from the room that Matthew and Hyo-bin are in, Min-ki sneezed.

“Are you okay?” A young, energetic voice pierced through the slow, sensual song playing in Min-ki’s room.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Min-ki nodded. The boy beside him grinned. “Anyone talking about you now?”

“Ugh, I hope not,” Min-ki rolled his eyes, and felt his hands being cupped by a pair of big, warm hands. The other boy in the room smiled.

“Shall we continue then, _ Violet _?”

“Okay, Mir--” Not even managing to wait for an answer, the younger boy’s lips found Min-ki’s, catching him in a sweet, heart-racing kiss.

He coaxed Min-ki’s lips open, tongue and lip entangled in an elegant dance, drawing out each other’s love and lust in intoxicating motions, exchanging breathy, enticing moans as they crashed into each other’s fiery, lustrous, passionate waves.

They only stopped when Min-ki gasped for air. His face was flushed, blushing red, and the dim lighting of the room briefly reminded him of the time when he lost his first kiss to Jay. The thought was shaken out of him almost immediately, when a hand cups the side of his face.

“You’re so beautiful, _ Violet. _”

“Park Min-ki! Can you remember my name, _ Mirror _? Can you?” Min-ki grumbled, which elicited a laugh from the blonde-haired boy.

“Only if you start calling me Chris~”

“No, _ Mirror _ sounds better,” There was a small grin on Min-ki’s face. “ _ Mirror mirror mirror mir-- _-”

In a flash, Min-ki was pushed back and pinned down onto his bed that they’re both sitting on. Chris - or known as ‘Mirror’ amongst members of the Overwatch League - was hovering above Min-ki, a big, mischievous smile on his face.

“You’re so dumb,” Chris leaned down, their lips finding each other’s again. “But I love you, _ Park Min-ki. _”

Min-ki looked up into Chris’ eyes, which had reflected nothing but longing and need and want and craving.

Chris’ grin melted into a gentle smile, upon seeing all the love in Min-ki’s eyes.

Min-ki reached up, and Chris met him halfway, as they shared another soft, loving kiss together.

_ Like two sides of a mirror, the violet-coloured love blooms. _

**Author's Note:**

> *violet-coloured love = because MirroR is from Gladiators and it's a purple team, and violet is technically a shade of purple too
> 
> "Why MirroR/Viol2t?" If you watched their streams, their interactions are pretty cute towards each other (although it can be toxic, but it's the playfighting kind of cute-toxic), and honestly this ship is underrated and I will support them!!
> 
> Please also do not link this fic anywhere without my permission! Because I don't want any of them to accidentally find this by mistake. You *can* share this, just hit up a comment below first so I'd know where it's going :D Thank you!


End file.
